


Doctor Vibes

by Cptnsambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: Sam whistles, “Wow. That’s impressive. You do give off doctor vibes.”James laughs at that, “What? What are ‘doctor vibes’?”Sam laughs too, “I don’t know. You’re nice, you’re cute. I’d certainly wanna see you walk into my hospital room.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Doctor Vibes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27dis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/gifts).



> For the Sambucky Valentine's Day fic exchange! 
> 
> Wants: "Maybe some AU, Medieval or Highschool? Or, if not that, sharing a bed trope is nice too. I am not that picky tho, I won't complain."
> 
> Rating: "Any"
> 
> Do Not Want: "Please do not implied bottom Bucky, thank you!"

James was kind of new to the school. He hardly knew anybody except a couple of people from his middle school. Initially, he had gone to a different high school, a private school, but because of how shitty the private school was, he decided to switch schools in his junior year. Now he’s here, and he really doesn’t have any friends. Yippee.

After putting his bag in his locker and getting the necessary books out, he makes his way to his first-period class: chemistry. He loves science, so this is one of his favorite subjects. 

Upon entering the class, he sees that he’s one of the first ones there. No surprise there, since it’s another 20 minutes until class is supposed to start. So, to pass the time, James decides to doodle. He’s not good in any way, shape, or form, but it’s something to do to pass the time. 

A couple of minutes pass by and James has successfully—although not really—drawn a stick figure. He’s pretty proud of it. He’s so proud in fact that he gives the stick figure a name, Bob.

“His name is Bob, huh?”

James’s head whips up at the voice and he comes face to face with a literal god. This guy is definitely the most attractive guy that James has ever seen in his _life_. 

He’s trying not to stare but it’s hard. 

He laughs nervously. “Uh, yeah. I’m not the best artist, I was just bored.”

The guy just smiles. “I like it. It’s simple. You’re not trying too hard to be something that you’re not.”

James laughs, for real this time. “Well, thank you. I’m glad my talent hasn’t gone unnoticed.”

The guy laughs too before sitting down at the desk beside James. “I’m Sam. Are you new? I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“Yeah, I just started coming here. I’m James.”

“What is your classification?” Sam starts, “I’m a senior. Can’t wait to graduate and get out of here.”

James nods in agreement, “I’m a senior too. I think being forced to go to high school for 4 years should be illegal.”

Sam chuckles, “I completely agree. It’s a waste of time and energy. I would much rather be in college right now.”

James hasn’t really given much thought as to which college he wants to go to. He knows he wants to major in biology, but that’s really about it.

“What college do you want to go to?” James asks Sam, he doesn’t know why he’s so curious about that, he just is.

“I’m not sure yet, as long as they have a good business program, it’s fine with me.”

“You want to major in business? What do you plan on doing with that degree?” 

Sam smirks, “Start a business. Duh.”

James rolls his eyes and laughs a little. “Okay, that was a dumb question. What kind of business?”

“A business that helps young kids get the tools they need for success; clothes, shoes, books, whatever. You name it, and my business will provide it.” 

James smiles, “Wow. That’s fantastic, Sam.” 

It really is fantastic, James is completely in awe of Sam’s career choice. He and Sam just met, but he is already kind of smitten with Sam. He can’t help it.

Sam smiles back, “Thank you. What do you plan on majoring in?”

“Either biology or chemistry. Then I’m going to medical school. I want to be a doctor.” 

Sam whistles, “Wow. That’s impressive. You do give off doctor vibes.”

James laughs at that, “What? What are ‘doctor vibes’?” 

Sam laughs too, “I don’t know. You’re nice, you’re cute. I’d certainly wanna see you walk into my hospital room.”

James blushes and laughs before tucking some hair behind his ear. 

“You’re pretty confident, how do you even know I’m into guys?” James asks.

‘I don’t know, but I am hoping.” 

“Is this your way of asking me out?” James teases.

“Yeah, it is. So, what do you say?”

James smiles, “I say yes.”

_Lordy, I hope this is what you asked for! Happy late Valentine’s Day hun!_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [cptnsambucky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptnsambucky)!


End file.
